


Turning Crimson

by MercurialTenacity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Crying, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Innocent credence, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Guilt, Vampire Glamour, Vampire Original Percival Graves, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: When Graves started courting Credence months ago he hadn’t realized how quickly he would grow attached.  Not that Credence knew that was what he was doing - he thought he was helping Graves find an obscurus, and the innocence only makes him sweeter.But Graves has been looking for a mate for a long time now, and Credence - Credence is perfect.





	Turning Crimson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/gifts).



Graves smiles when he feels the boy’s call.  Desperate child, seeking comfort.

When he’d started courting the boy months ago he hadn’t realized how quickly he would grow attached.  Not that Credence knew that was what he was doing - he thought he was helping Graves find an obscurus, and the innocence only makes him sweeter.  But Graves has been looking for a mate for a long time now, and Credence - Credence is perfect.

But Graves is busy, and as much as he would like to indulge in the pleasures he’s been cultivating he can’t very well dodge a staff meeting, security review, and briefing with the president just for Credence.  Besides, he’ll only be so much more grateful if Graves makes him wait.

Even after work Grave resists going to him, waiting until he knows the boy will be in bed and the New Salem church asleep.  He’s been working on Credence a long time now, and perhaps this will be the night he finally takes the boy.  The waiting is going to drive him insane, and Credence is more than ready for him.  Anything longer is pointless, an exercise in self denial.  He’s carefully acclimated Credence to his presence, primed him to turn to Graves before anyone else, to crave his touch and his comfort, and Credence has taken to it beautifully.  Graves wonders if he’ll be able to maintain his innocence even after he’s been turned.

Yes, it will be tonight.  Graves is done waiting, and he’s going to take what he’s wanted for so long.

He apparates directly into Credence’s bedroom, immediately sealing and silencing the door with a wave of his hand.  There’s nothing to disturb them now.  His presence wakes Credence from a half slumber and Graves is pleased with his timing, catching Credence when he’s sleepy and vulnerable.  It makes him seek affection just that much more.

“Mr Graves?” Credence asks, voice pitched low and carrying across the dark room.  “Is that you?”

“Yes my boy, it’s me,” Graves answers, coming to sit at the edge of Credence’s bed.  “I’m sorry I couldn’t come to you earlier.  MACUSA makes such demands on my time.”  He lays a hand on Credence’s cheek and the boy nuzzles into it, eyes falling shut again briefly at the contact.

“It’s all right sir,” he whispers.  “It - it was nothing.”

Graves knows that’s not true.  He can smell the sharp, sweet scent of blood on the boy, and he knows he was beaten again today.  The ever present, heady scent is half of what drew Graves to him in the first place.  He’d passed him on the street and the scent of fresh blood had been so strong he couldn’t make himself keep walking.  He’d nearly dragged the boy into an alley to drain him then and there, but there was something in his demeanor which made him pause.  Something which made it seem as though the boy might have potential.

And he’d been right.  Graves has never smelled blood so sweet as Credence’s, and soon, so very soon now, Credence will truly be his, forever.  Credence has begged Graves countless times to take him away, to let Credence stay with him, and Graves will.  Simply not in the way Credence expects.

As grateful as he is to the boy’s mother for first opening the tempting wounds, he’s become loath to allow anyone besides himself to lay a finger on him.  Perhaps after he turns the boy he’ll pay her a visit as well.  She’s unpleasant enough that he doubts anyone will look for her, and MACUSA would be more relieved at her disappearance than anything.

But that’s for later.  Now he will tend to his boy.

“It’s all right Credence, I’m here now,” he murmurs.  “Everything’s going to be all right.”

Graves urges Credence up, sliding a hand around his shoulders and gathering him into his arms.  Credence goes easily, body soft against Graves’ chest, and he buries his head in Graves’ shoulder.  Graves can feel his choked back little sobs, silent little hiccups that he refuses to give voice to.  He knows that when he pulls back again Credence’s eyes will be sparkling with the tears he couldn’t keep himself from shedding and Graves presses him closer, resisting licking those tears from his cheeks.

Graves threads fingers through his hair, pets down the back of his neck, rubbing his back.  He slides his hand lower, until it’s just resting on the rise of Credence’s ass through his bedclothes, and he feels Credence shift against him.  Graves has spent a long time acclimating Credence to his touch, to the point now where he craves it, but his boy has always remained infuriatingly chaste.  

Graves won’t have that any longer.  Not tonight.

“Hush my boy,” he whispers.  “Doesn’t it feel good?  It’s okay to like it.  Don’t you wonder what it feels like to be touched?”

Credence shakes his head, hands fisting in Graves’ shirt.  “No sir, it - I don’t want to be a sinner, it’s wicked.  It’s not right for it to feel good.”

“Oh, dear thing.”  Graves’ fingers find the hem of Credence’s shirt and he slips his hand beneath it, rubbing gentle circles into the base of Credence’s spine, smiling in satisfaction at the shaky breath it forces from him.

Credence looks up at him, big eyes shining, a plea on his face.  “Please sir… please, don’t.”

And that won’t do at all.

Graves makes a discontented sound and cups the back of Credence’s neck with his other hand, holding him in position and not allowing him to break eye contact.  He’s never used the glamour on Credence before, preferring the challenge and the deeper bond which comes from seducing the boy naturally, but tonight he’s firm - he will have Credence’s blood surging hot and rich with arousal before he turns him.  He’s envisioned this moment for months, and he won’t be denied over Credence’s petty morals.

Graves lets his gaze go soft, and he sees the slow blanket of the glamour fall over Credence’s eyes.  His expression relaxes, looking dazed but no longer worried, and when Graves continues to massage his back he gives the tiniest moan and presses into it.  Every trace of resistance is gone, the tense lines of his body smoothing out and molding to fit in Graves’ lap.  The tears on his cheeks seem out of place, looking odd with an expression so utterly at peace.  He slips into it so easily that Graves is surprised, but then again - his boy does have a natural inclination to obedience.

“Good boy,” he purrs, and a slow, contented smile spreads across Credence’s lips.

Without thought Credence undoes the buttons of his nightshirt and tugs the collar away from his neck, removing anything which could impede Graves’ access to his blood.  Graves appreciates the gesture, but Credence is getting ahead of himself.  Graves will have him moaning first.

Graves takes in the pale skin of Credence’s chest, newly revealed to him and glowing in the moonlight, and he smiles.  He cradles Credence with one arm and presses his other hand to his pectorals, smoothing over them with a deep pressure which makes Credence sigh.  His boy is truly gone, limp in Graves’ arms and finally surrendering to the pleasure Graves offers him, breathing deeply and squirming instinctively with every touch.

Graves trails a finger down the center of his chest, and slides his palm around to feel the line of his ribs.  They’re too prominent beneath his fingers, but it gives Credence an air of dependence which makes Graves want to take him all the more.  Once the boy is his Graves will care for him properly, never let him thirst.

The image of Credence drinking, lips stained bright red with blood and eyes clear with an innocent need nearly breaks Graves’ self restraint.  He sees the pulse throbbing in Credence’s neck, smells the blood seeping from the wounds on his back, and he teeters on the edge of thirst and lust.

With effort he pulls himself back.  He only gets to do this once, and he’s going to do it properly.  He wants to savor this.

Graves shifts Credence to tug off his pants, leaving him lying naked in his lap.  Graves’ only regret is that he can’t see the flush of embarrassment he knows would grace Credence’s features were he in his right mind, but it’s a small price to pay for his unresisting body.

Graves finds the dip of Credence’s waist and brushes his fingers back and forth, relishing the way Credence curls into it.  Unhurriedly Graves drags his palm across to rest on Credence’s stomach, and then down to cover his cock.

His boy is already starting to grow hard, cock filling and twitching under his touch, the scent of arousal growing stronger.  Graves strokes fingers over his cock, light and teasing, just to see the way his hips jerk.  Credence’s eyes close and his head lolls to the side, lost under Graves’ power.

Finally Graves closes his hand around his cock, stroking him properly and bringing him fully hard.  Credence loves it, it’s obvious in the little moans that spill from his lips, the unconscious motions of his body.  Credence is too out of it to react on anything other than instinct, body loose in Graves’ arms as he squirms clumsily.

He brings the boy right to the point of orgasm, likely the first one he’s ever had, before he stops.  Credence mewls, and Graves chuckles to see him with his inhibitions gone.  Graves would like to play with him further, to wait until he’s moaning and writhing and utterly desperate, but his own patience has run its course.  He can already smell the arousal flooding his system, see it in the cant of his hips, and there will be time to play later.  Now - he  _ needs. _

His fingers close around Credence again, the temporary respite making him all the more sensitive when Graves continues.  He deliberately keeps his grip too loose to bring him over the edge just yet, situating himself to lay alongside Credence and nosing into his neck.  The darkness creates an island for them, just him and his boy together in the calm of night.  Where they belong.

He licks over the point of Credence’s pulse and Credence bares his neck for him, offering himself, the glamour doing its job well.  Any touch at his neck will feel like ecstasy, the pain of the bite lost in insignificance beneath it.  Credence makes a soft noise in his arms and Graves licks again, lapping at his skin and cupping his cheek.  He tightens his grip around Credence’s cock and twists his wrist, making Credence shudder and quake as he spills into Graves’ hand.

As the first shocks of orgasm hit him, Graves bites.  He sinks his teeth into the flesh of Credence’s neck and blood bubbles up from the wound, gushing freely into his mouth with the quick beats of Credence’s heart and laden with the heady taste of his release.

It’s bliss.  It’s the best thing Graves has ever tasted, perfect.  The blood flows over his tongue, smooth and rich, lighting his mouth up like the most decadent treat.  When he swallows he can feel the heat of it within him, warming him from the inside and making his head spin with the high of it.  He bites again, making a mess of Credence’s neck as he tears the skin.  He pulls back to let the blood well up before diving back in to lap it from where it rolls down his neck, shining red against his pale skin.

Credence makes tiny, desperate sounds beneath him, spiking into overwhelmed sobs as Graves licks the tattered skin of his neck.  He clings to Graves’ shoulders, strength fading from his grip but urging Graves closer even so.  Graves indulges him and latches on to suck, drawing the blood from his veins and making Credence shudder with pleasure each time he does so.

Graves feels Credence’s heart fluttering wildly, growing weaker with each passing moment that Graves drinks from him.  His movements grow slow and sluggish, body growing heavier in Graves’ arms, and Graves cradles him protectively.  He feels euphoric, Credence’s blood rushing through him and lighting him up, the ecstasy spreading through his whole body, filling him to completion.  He wants nothing more than to lie like this forever, his boy held securely in his arms as blood flows from his veins.  Credence’s heartbeat resounds in his ears and he can feel the echo of it.  It’s a delicate thing, growing dimmer.  Graves follows it, losing himself in the rhythm, knowing this is the last time he’ll ever hear it.

Graves sinks with it, letting himself be drawn down until the only things in his awareness are the flow of blood over his tongue and the flutters of Credence’s heart, clinging to life in a battle it will soon lose.  It’s an all encompassing peace, nothing like it in the world.

When the time comes Graves draws back almost reflexively, moving by instinct to release Credence’s limp body.  He bites a gash into his own wrist, and in the last moments before Credence fades entirely Graves presses the wound to his lips.  He holds the back of his boy’s head as drops of his blood fall onto his tongue, waiting for the process to take hold and for Credence to respond.

He feels Credence swallow when the blood hits the back of his throat, and a moment later the softest lick over the inside of his wrist.

Graves smiles.

Credence slowly gains strength again, licks becoming more insistent before he finally manages to latch his lips over the wound and suck.  His eyes are still closed, body vulnerable and lax on the bed, but Graves knows there’s no stopping it now.

Credence gropes weakly for a hold on Graves’ wrist and Graves guides his hand, allowing Credence to press him closer.  He strokes Credence’s hair, marveling at the beauty before him and failing to suppress a moan himself at the feel of Credence’s lips on him.

Credence’s whole body is curled around the source of Graves’ blood, clinging to it like the lifeline it is, and Graves knows that every fiber of his being is craving it, yearning for more, more,  _ more. _

Graves gives it to him, to a point.  His affection for Credence allows him to have more than is strictly necessary for the turning, but eventually Graves is forced to pull away from Credence’s desperate grip.  Credence whines, searching for more and trying unseeingly to follow, but Graves holds him back.  There will be time to feed properly later, after the turning has run its course and Credence is fully his, but for now they both need to rest.

Graves gathers Credence in his arms, lifting him easily from the bed, and Credence clings to him.  It’s time to take his boy home, to his life at Graves’ side.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
